Lets Meet
by eL Jung
Summary: YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE. YUNJAE'S STORY IN ROLEPLAYER WORLD. CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Kalian pasti tau Roleplayer kan? Dan mungkin saja sebagian dari kalian pernah atau memang sedang memainkannya. Yup. Kali ini aku akan sedikit bercerita tentang kehidupanku di dunia fake ini.

Namaku Kim Jaejoong, seorang namja tampan, tapi entah kenapa banyak sekali orang yang berkata kalau aku itu cantik. Aku akan menghajar siapapun yang berani mengatakan aku ini cantik. Coba, mana ada namja yang disebut cantik? Ya… walaupun aku menyukai Hello Kitty, tapi demi pantat montok melebihi pantat bebek milik Kim Junsu, sahabatku, aku ini namja tulen! Kalian masih tidak percaya huh? Kalian ingin melihat belalaiku dibawah sana sebagai pembuktian bahwa aku ini namja tulen?

Ah sudahlah… lebih baik kita lanjutkan yang tadi. Nah. Aku diperkenalkan pada Roleplayer oleh temanku, Heechul. Dia itu sahabatku yang lain selain Junsu, walaupun namja tapi dia suka sekali pergi ke salon. Mungkin seminggu bisa sampai 3 kali dia ke salon, aneh kan? Memangnya ia tak bosan hanya duduk-duduk sambil memandangi wajahnya sendiri di cermin? Atau sesekali sambil membaca majalah yang aku yakini sudah beberapa puluh kali ia baca sebelumnya –karena terlalu sering mengunjungi tempat itu.

Saat ini aku sedang bermain Roleplayer di twitter, aku berperan sebagai Hero DBSK. Kalian tau kan? Awalnya aku bermain Roleplayer hanya sebagai kegiatanku mengisi waktu luang, tapi entah mulai kapan aku mulai kecanduan akan dunia itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melemparkan tubuhnya sendiri ke atas kasurnya yang empuk. Ia berguling-guling kesana kemari tanpa takut baju seragam yang masih setia bertengger di badannya itu kusut. Ya… dia baru pulang dari sekolahnya.

Ia merogoh saku celananya lalu mengambil smartphonenya. Sambil bersenandung kecil, Jaejoong menghidupkan ponselnya lalu masuk ke aplikasi twitter.

Ia menulis beberapa kata

'Test keyboard one two three. Yo! Annyeong'

_Tweet posted successfully._

_You got a new notification from twitter._

'Annyeong Boojae " HEROKIM : 'Test keyboard one two three. Yo! Annyeong"'

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. Ah… itu Yunnie bearnya.

Yunnie bear? Nah. Kalian pasti tau kan Hero selalu dipasangkan dengan U-know? Begitu pula dengan apa yang Jaejoong perankan, ia memiliki pasangan U-knownya sendiri. Tapi bukankah itu berarti mereka sama-sama namja? Psttt… ini rahasia. Sebenarnya ketertarikan seksual Jaejoong agak menyimpang. Ya… dia menyukai namja, bukan yeoja. Tapi kalian tak akan menjauhinya hanya karena hal ini kan? Baguslah.

Jaejoong pun membalas mention U-know

' UKNOWJUNG annyeong Yunnie-ya… bagaimana harimu?'

' HEROKIM melelahkan seperti biasa Boo. Aku membutuhkanmu sebagai sumber energiku /hugs tight/'

Jaejoong merona hebat. Ia mengipas-ngipas kedua pipinya menggunakan tangan. Salah tingkah rupanya.yum kecil. ation from twitter. mengisi waktu luang, tapi entah mulai kapa an

' UKNOWJUNG Yunnie-yaaa… jangan menggodaku… ish' Jaejoong mengetik kata-kata itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, seolah-olah ia memang sedang berbicara langsung dengan U-knownya.

Kadang Jaejoong berikir, apakah semua ini benar? Masalahnya ia benar-benar terjerat akan pesona U-know. Ia selalu senang saat U-know memention atau mengiriminya pesan. Hatinya akan berdetak puluhan kali lipat lebih cepat saat U-know mengatakan kata-kata cintanya. Dan pipi Jaejoong akan merona saat U-know terus saja menggodanya. Bukankah itu tanda bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta? Tapi ia sama sekali tak mengenal siapa orang yang ada dibalik karakter U-knownya. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, bahkan nama pun ia tidak tahu.

Ia takut jika perasaannya ini terus bertambah semakin dalam. Ia takut bagaimana jika akhirnya U-know mengetahui identitas aslinya, U-know akan jijik padanya dan menjauhinya? Atau bagaimana jika orang yang berada di balik karakrter U-knownya ternyata tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan? Bagaimana jika ternyata ia adalah seorang ahjussi mesum dan berperut lebar? Atau seorang namja botak dengan gaya yang sangat ketinggalan jaman?

"AAAAA…. TIDAAAKKKKK" Jaejoong berteriak, tak sadar.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jaejoong menceritakan kepada dua sahabatnya –Junsu dan Heechul tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan identitas asli U-know yang sejak kemarin terus berputar-putar dikepalanya. Mulai dari ahjussi mesum, namja botak, namja culun dengan kacamata bulat, kakek-kakek tak ingat umur yang berniat mencari istri ke berapa puluhnya, dan semua kemungkinan buruk lain. Sehingga membuat Jaejoong sukses mendapatkan jitakkan sayang dari Heechul dan tatapan prihatin dari Junsu.

"Ya! Bodoh! Otakmu ini terbuat dari apa? Berpikirlah yang benar! Mana ada kakek-kakek yang bisa bermain Roleplayer."

"Aku kan hanya mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk Hyong." Bela Jaejoong sambil mengusap pangkal kepalanya yang terasa sakit setelah dijitak tadi.

"Jadi kau mengacuhkan mention U-know sejak kemarin karena memikirkan hal bodoh ini?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "aku takut jika U-know benar-benar seorang ahjussi mesum." Ucap Jaejoong sambil berkhayal. Ia mengkhayal bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan U-know yang ternyata seorang ahjussi, dengan tatapan penuh nafsu menatap tubuhnya sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Oh… Jaejoong bergidik ngeri.

"Ish… si idiot ini!" Heechul jadi kesal sendiri. Ia menatap sahabat lainnya yang mungkin lebih waras dari Jaejoong, lalu mendapati Junsu yang masih menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kau kenapa Junsu-ya?" lanjutnya.

"Aku khawatir hyong…"

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Aku khawatir jika U-knownya Jaejoong hyong ternyata memang seorang ahjussi atau kakek tua, bagaimana ia menjalani hari-harinya nanti dengan namja yang umurnya jauh diatasnya? Lalu… bagaimana jika ternyata Mickyku juga seorang ahjussi mesum? Mungkin bokongku yang imut ini akan selalu terasa sakit setiap hari. Bokongku cintaku, bokong yang malang."

Heechul rasanya ingin menceburkan dirinya sendiri ke neraka.

.

.

.

.

TBC?

How? Lanjut?

Agak beda dari cara menulis aku yang biasa. Sedikit menambah kesan humor dan sepertinya malah terkesan garing. Iya kan?

Nah. Soal username diatas, itu aku tak sengaja membuatnya begitu, supaya tidak rumit dan gampang diingat. Bukan berarti cerita ini berdasarkan kisah kedua username diatas.

Pasti banyak yang bermain roleplayer kan? (termasuk aku) jika kalian bermain rp di twitter, mari saling follow, usernameku devgahee /oke ini apa /abaikan

Entah kenapa semakin lama aku merasa kalau tulisanku semakin buruk saja, awalnya buruk semakin lama semakin buruk. Cerita juga pasaran =_= jadi tolong beri masukan, bagian mana dari tulisanku yang harus diperbaiki agar tulisanku lebih baik lagi kedepannya.


	2. Chapter 2

Kadang aku merasa bodoh sendiri. Hanya karena serentetan kata-kata manis yang dikatakan -lebih tepatnya diketik oleh seorang yang bahkan tidak jelas asal asal usulnya, bibit bebet bobotnya, aku bisa tersipu dan tersenyum sendiri. Sampai orang lain berbisik bisik tentangku yang mungkin mereka berpikir aku sudah gila, aku tak perduli.

Dan itulah kenapa belakangan ini aku selalu terlihat sangat romantis dan sangat lengket seperti perangko dengan semua gadget milikku. Sampai kadang aku mandi pun ponselku turut serta, pernah beberapa kali ponsel itu basah kuyup tersiram air. Tapi dengan bangga aku mengatakan bahwa ponselku tahan air. Kemana-mana, di tanganku pasti ada si imut nan menggemaskan, ponselku yang bercase gajah... ugh.. aku membelinya dengan banting tulang sampai keringat bercucuran. Saat itu aku dihadapkan dengan 2 pilihan, sepaket aksesoris bertema Hello Kitty lengkap dengan cermin dan tas kecil sehingga peralatan itu bisa dibawa-bawa tanpa takut tercecer, atau case gajah imut berwarna abu dengan pita pink di telinganya. Aku dihadapkan dengan pilihan tersulit seumur hidupku. Oke... jika saja credit cardku tidak hampir limit saat itu, dan aku sedang berbelanja sendiri, jadi dengan sangat amat terpaksa aku memilih diantara keduanya.

Keesokan harinya, saat aku berniat membeli sepaket aksesoris Hello Kitty yang tak jadi kubeli itu, ternyata semua stoknya sudah sold out. Karena memang barangnya unlimited jadi hanya diproduksi beberapa buah saja. Bukankah itu menjengkelkan? Rasanya aku ingin mati saja... ah...

Bukan! Bukan maksudku bersikap pilih kasih antara Hello Kitty dan case gajah. Tapi coba saja kau bayangkan! Melihat orang berjalan didepanmu sambil menenteng tas Hello Kitty dengan bangga, dan barang itu adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa kau dapatkan? Bukankah lebih baik menerjunkan diri ke jurang dengan kedalaman 1000km?

Sepertinya pembicaraan ini telah meleset jauh dari topik awal.

Kalian pasti bisa menebak kan? Kenapa aku bisa merona dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Tentu saja itu berkat U-know mesum dengan bibir manis penuh bujuk rayu. Dia selalu saja berhasil membuatku lupa daratan dengan kata-katanya itu.

Dia pernah berkata ah lebih tepat mementionku seperti ini 'Kau tau? Hidupku tanpamu terasa sangat menyakitkan, seperti seseorang yang terkena kutukan Cruciatus.' Saat itu aku sedang berada di kantin dengan kedua sahabat setiaku. Tebak bagaimana reaksiku? Aku berteriak entah mencapai berapa oktaf lalu berlari-lari keliling kantin saking senangnya, dengan tatapan-tatapan aneh yang ditujukan padaku. Memang aku perduli?

Padahal jika orang lain yang berkata seperti itu aku akan muntah langsung dihadapannya dan dengan tatapan jijik aku akan menendang tulang keringnya. Aku bukan seseorang yang mudah digoda. Catat itu dan beri garis bawah.

Tak jarang juga aku berpikir, bagaimana dengan kehidupan nyataku? Hey... Roleplayer bukan suatu tempat yang bisa bertahan lama kan? Maksudku... bisa saja itu hancur besok kan? Tentu saja aku tak ingin itu terjadi!

Sampai saat ini aku belum punya kekasih karena roleplayer ini. Bukan, bukan karena aku tak laku. Tidak bermaksud sombong, bisa saja aku langsung menunjuk seseorang, dan orang itu akan dengan sukacita menjadi kekasihku. Tapi bagaimana mau punya kekasih jika hatiku sendiri sudah tercuri oleh orang asing yang tak kukenal sama sekali?

Kadang ia merasa iri dengan hubungan Junsu, dia berperan sebagai Xiah dengan Mickynya. Ia seperti tak merasa terbebani dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka sama-sama namja. Junsu tak perduli dengan keadaan itu. Malah sekarang mereka sama-sama tau dengan keadaan masing-masing tapi anehnya, Micky tak merasa keberatan dengan semua itu.

Sejak saat itu, sebuah pertanyaan terus berputar di kepala Jaejoong. 'Bisakah U-knownya seperti itu? Menerima keadaan Jaejoong yang ternyata seorang pria, bisakah?'

Lamunanku terbuyarkan oleh sebuah suara singkat dari ponselku, yang menandakan ada 'Direct Message' masuk. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak dari siapa kan? Yup! My Yunnie Bear.

_'Hei Boojae...'_

_'Yunnie-yaaa...'_

_'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hm?'_

_'Berbaring di ranjangku yang sangat empuk.'_

_'Ah... rasanya aku ingin berlari kepadamu dan berbaring disebelahmu. Pasti rasa lelahku hilang seketika.'_

Pipi Jaejoong memerah seketika.

_'Ung? Memang Yunnie tau dimana aku berada?'_

_'Tidak hehehe'_

_'Ish... Yunnie pabo!'_

_'Boojae...'_

_'Hm? Waeyo?'_

_'Aku merindukanmu.'_

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, bermaksud menahan teriakannya.

_'A... aku juga, Yunnie.'_

_'Boojae..'_

_'Apa lagi Yunnie?'_

_'Aku mencintaimu.'_

Teriakan Jaejoong dengan sukses membahana ke seluruh penjuru rumahnya di malam larut nan sunyi ini. Membuat kedua orang tuanya tergesa-gesa memasuki kamar Jaejoong dan bertanya dimana malingnya. Bahkan sang appa telah membawa stik golf sebagai senjata untuk melawan si maling jika ia sampai melakukan sesuatu kepada anak kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

Yunho, Jung Yunho, sang pemeran utama kita, terlihat menghidupkan ponselnya saat bel pertanda pelajaran telah usai. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia membuka aplikasi twitternya dan tersenyum sendiri melihat apa yang ada dilayarnya. Kita semua tidak tau apa isinya, tapi yang pasti itu semua berhubungan dengan Boojaenya.

Park Yoochun, sahabat Yunho, namja berjidat lebar itu melihat Yunho dengan pandangan jengah. Ya... mungkin ia telah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Heromu lagi, Jung?"

"Tentu. Kau pikir siapa lagi?"

"Ck. Apa yang dia lakukan kali ini?"

"Kau ingin tau?"

"Tentu saja."

"Maaf. Tapi aku tak berminat untuk mengatakannya padamu."

"Ya. Ck! Kau jadi seperti ini hanya karena seorang pria?"

"Sudah berapa puluh kali kukatakan, Chun. Dia itu yeoja."

Yeah... Yunho menganggap Jaejoong adalah seorang yeoja. Dari sikapnya yang imut dan segala perilakunya yang sangat keyeojaan, Yunho berpikir bahwa Jaejoong itu yeoja. Tentu saja, Yunho adalah pria yang normal, kutekankan amat sangat normal. Dia kadang berpikir seberapa cantiknya Jaejoong dilihat dari sikapnya itu.

Sebenarnya Yunho sudah beberapa kali menawarkan Jaejoong untuk bertukar SNS dengannya, bahkan nomor ponselpun tak luput dari ajakannya. Tapi Jaejoong dengan segala cara menolak tawaran Yunho. Entah kenapa.

Padahal Yunho ingin sekali lebih dekat dengan Jaejoong, ia ingin mendengar suara jaejoong yang menurutnya mungkin terdengar merdu, dan tentu saja melihat wajah cantik sang pujaan hati. Tapi apa daya, Jaejoong menolak. Dan Yunho tak bisa memaksa.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Jaejoong tengah mengobrol dengan beruang kesayangannya. Tak jarang pula, karena tidak tau topik apa lagi yang bisa diobrolkan, saking terlalu banyaknya mereka mengobrol bersama, mereka membicarakan hal-hal konyol. Misalnya tentang mana yang lebih banyak, kadar kemesuman Micky atau kadar kepolosan Xiah? Dan kalian tau? Bisa sampai berjam-jam hanya untuk mendebatkan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi keruh. Bibirnya mengerucut imut, ia mngotak atik ponselnya dan sesekali merestartnya.

Ia menekan beberapa tombol lalu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga kiri.

"Chullie hyooonggg."

Terdengar suara dari sebrang sana.

_"Eoh? Waeyo Joongie-ah"_

"Aku... hiks... sedang mengobrol dengan Yunnie... lalu... hiks... kuotaku habis... dan pulsaku tak mencukupi untuk membeli kuota... hiks." Jaejoong berkata disela isakannya.

_"Kalau begitu kau beli saja pulsa."_

"Uang bulananku habis hiks... dipakai berbelanja. Huwaaa... ottokhae? Hiks..."

_"Si bodoh ini."_

"Waeyo? Hiks..."

_"Dirumahmu kan dipasang jaringan wifi, kenapa kau tak manfaatkan saja itu huh?"_

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Oh iya... hehe aku lupa saking paniknya. Hehe."

Disebrang sana Heechul menepuk keningnya keras.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

how?

membosankan ga? Ngefeel ga? Mengecewakan ga? Tolong beri komentar ya...

ya... setidaknya aku berhasil update cepat dan sedikit lebih panjang dari yang kemarin.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: italic for flashback

Ya mungkin memang Jaejoong pada dasarnya merupakan orang yang berlebihan, jadi dia akan bersikap berlebihan pada setiap hal yang mungkin kita anggap sepele.

Hei! Aku tak akan berkata seperti itu jika tidak ada buktinya. Mari kita lihat. Hanya karena beberapa kalimat dari U-knownya Jaejoong sampai menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukkan Heechul.

_Jaejoong si cantik nan menggemaskan itu baru selesai dengan rutinitas pagi harinya -mandi. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolahnya sambil bersenandung pelan. Tapi rutinitasnya itu terganggu sesaat karena terdengar suara dari ponsel miliknya._

_'Pasti U-know.' Batin Jaejoong._

_Ia mengambil ponselnya dengan semangat dan membuka aplikasi twitternya. Setelah mengetahui suara tadi menandakan bahwa ada pesan masuk, ia membuka DMnya dan benar saja, nama U-know terpajang dideretan paling atas._

_Huh? Kenapa ini? Bukannya senang mendapat pesan dari U-know di pagi yang cerah ini, raut wajah Jaejoong malah menampakan kesedihan yang mendalam._

_._

_Sang umma yang heran karena putra kesayangannya tak juga menampakan batang hidungnya padahal hari sudah semakin siang, akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar namja cantikknya tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu._

_"Jaejoongie waeyo? Kenapa belum rapi juga?"_

_Jaejoong yang seakan tersadar dari lamunannya segera merapikan pakaiannya yang tadi sempat tertunda, "Ne mian umma. Aku akan turun sebentar lagi."_

_"Kalau begitu cepatlah. Jangan sampai terlambat." Ucap ummanya. Setelah itu ia menutup pintu kamar anaknya dan kembali menyibukkan diri di dapur._

_Ya... Jaejoong sangat paham, ia tak bisa menceritakan masalahnya yang satu ini padanya. Karena jika ummanya tahu, mungkin ia akan menjadi menu utama makan malam nanti. Oh tentu saja uri Kim Jaejoong tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi._

_'Aku membutuhkan Heechul hyong.' Ungkapnya dalam hati_

.

.

.

From UKNOWJUNG

mian ne boo...

aku benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini

kalau kau tak keberatan, aku akan mengambil hiatus sebulan penuh

sampai jumpa sebulan lagi

.

.

.

Heechul sweatdrop setelah mendengar cerita Jaejoong yang sesekali diselingi isak tangis. Oh tuhan... temannya yang satu ini sangat-sangat berlebihan.

"Oh tuhan, Jae... Aku kira rumahmu kebakaran, atau kau kerampokan saat diperjalanan ke sekolah. Jadi kau menangis hebat seperti orang kerasukan hanya karena U-know mengambil hiatus satu bulan huh?"

"Itu bukan sekedar hanya hyong... Hiks... dia akan pergi meninggalkanku."

"Demi tuhan... Jaejoong... dia hanya pergi sebulan, bukan selamanya."

"Hiks... tetap saja lama... hiks."

Junsu yang sejak tadi diam kini menatap Jaejoong horror.

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya, "Waeyo su? Hiks..."

"Aku sering menemukan kasus seperti ini hyong."

"Kasus apa yang kau maksud, duckbutt?" Kali ini Heechul yang bersuara.

"Kasus seperti Jaejoong hyong yang ditinggal kekasihnya hiatus." Kata Junsu sok serius.

"Biasanya orang yang mengambil hiatus dengan alasan sibuk, itu artinya dia punya simpanan di akun lainnya dan ingin bermesraan disana tanpa gangguan dari pihak lain." Lanjutnya lagi.

Heechul mendeath glare Junsu, Junsu tersenyum polos, dan Jaejoong? Kembali menangis hebat.

.

.

.

Saking kencangnya Jaejoong menangis, ia bahkan tak memperdulikan guru matematika yang dikenal sebagai guru terganas di sekolahnya. Jaejoong sampai diusir dari kelas dan inilah tempat penampungan sementaranya, UKS.

Di UKS pun sama, walaupun tak menangis kencang ia masih sesenggukan sambil berbaring di salah satu single bed disana. Seluruh tubuh termasuk wajahnya ditutupi oleh selimut. Jadi yang terdengar hanya isakannya saja. Dokter UKS sudah pergi sejak tadi karena kepalanya pening mendengar isakan Jaejoong.

Masih dengan sesenggukan, ia mengambil ponsel yang ia simpan di saku kemejanya. Lalu membuka aplikasi twitter dan ternyata ada satu mention yang datang

.

UKNOWJUNG 1h ago

HEROKIM Boo, kau menerima pesanku kan? Mian ne, aku tau ini terlalu mendadak. Tapi sungguh aku benar-benar sibuk. Kau boleh marah padaku saat aku kembali nanti.

.

Seakan pasokan air matanya kembali terisi penuh, lagi-lagi Jaejoong kembali menangis.

.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya Jaejoong isi dengan kehampaan. Ya walaupun ia masih ceria dan tergolong tidak seperti zombie, tapi kadang-kadang melamun memikirkan keberadaan U-knownya. Sudah puluhan kali kubilang kan? Jaejoong itu terlalu berlebihan.

Saat ini Jaejoong berada di kelas yang lumayan sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak dengan aktifitasnya masing masing. Jaejoong sendiri duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Ia sibuk memperhatikan awan yang bergerak perlahan. Disebelahnya ada Heechul yang kadang tersenyum kecil memandangi ponselnya, dan Junsu berada di depan Jaejoong sambil memainkan PSP kesayangannya yang menampilkan permainan sepak bola.

"Jaejoong-ah." Ucap Heechul memecah keheningan antara ketiganya.

"Waeyo hyong?"

"Kau tidak tau?"

"Tau apa?"

"U-know sudah kembali dari hiatusnya."

"MWOYA?! JINJA?"

"Ne... kebetulan tadi aku melihatnya di timelineku.

Jaejoong buru-buru mengambil ponsel dan mengecek twitternya, semenjak U-know mengambil hiatus, ia jarang on lagi. Mungkin bisa dibilang ia juga ikut mengambil hiatus. Dan benar saja, di kotak mentionnya, ada beberapa mention dari U-know

.

.

.

UKNOWJUNG 1week ago

HEROKIM boojae... aku kembali. Ah... rasanya sangat sulit meninggalkanmu. Jadi aku kembali seminggu lebih awal. Kau senang?

.

UKNOWJUNG 5days ago

HEROKIM hei boojae... kau tidak merindukanku ya? Padahal aku sengaja mempercepat hiatusmu hanya demi kau.

.

UKNOWJUNG 4days ago

HEROKIM kau kemana sayang? Aku merindukanmu.

.

UKNOWJUNG 2days ago

HEROKIM aku kesepian. Cepatlah muncul.

.

UKNOWJUNG 2days ago

HEROKIM ya! Kau dimana, baby?

.

UKNOWJUNG just now

HEROKIM Jung Hero! Kau dimana sebenarnya?!

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAA DIA KEMBALIIIII." Teriak Jaejoong tanpa perduli tempat. Untung saat ini masih waktu istirahat.

"Hyong berisik!" Protes Junsu sambil mematikan PSPnya.

"Mian ne, Junsu-ya... aku benar-benar senang U-know telah kembali."

"Kenapa baru heboh sekarang?" Tanya Junsu polos.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"U-know hyong kan sudah kembali dari minggu lalu. Kenapa baru heboh sekarang?"

"Tunggu... aku tidak mengatakan ia kembali seminggu lalu."

"Memang tidak."

"Terus dari mana kau tau ia kembali seminggu lalu?"

"Tentu saja karena aku melihat mention U-know hyong yang mengatakan sudah kembali karena tidak bisa meninggalkan hyong terlalu lama."

"Jadi kau sudah tau sejak lama?"

Junsu mengangguk.

"Dan kau tak memberitahuku?"

"Kukira hyong sudah tau. Hehe." Junsu menjawab dengan cengiran polosnya.

Tiba-tiba disekitar Jaejoong muncul hawa hawa aneh yang membuat kelas menjadi mencekam dan mengerikan. Ia menatap Junsu dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Dan Junsu yang merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang tak baik menimpa dirinya, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari sekuat-kuatnya.

"KIM JUNSUUUU KAU AKAN MATI DITANGANKU!"

Heechul sweatdrop.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

**maafff terlalu pendek. Ah.. idenya stuck sampai disini. Maafkan aku**

**maaf juga karena lama postnya, karena moodswing dan kuota yang terkuras habis jadi ya tertunda.**

**ah aku bahkan sangsi masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini.**

**Yasudahlah... semoga siapapun yang membaca tidak merasa bosan.**

**last, mohon reviewnya**


	4. Chapter 4

Sekembalinya U-know dari hiatus, Jaejoong kembali menampakan keceriaannya. Ia kembali menjadi Jaejoong yang centil dan tak tahu malu. Dan ya... saat ini mereka sedang mengobrol lewat direct message.

'Boo... aku penasaran.'

'Waeyo Yunnie?'

'Kenapa kau selalu menolak jika kuajak bertukar SNS atau bertemu langsung?'

'Ung... anu Yunnie...'

'Apa? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?'

'Tidak-tidak! Bukan begitu.'

'Lalu kenapa?'

'Aku takut kau tak menerimaku.'

'Ah... tenang boo. Aku berjanji akan menerimamu dalam keadaan apapun.'

'Yaksok?'

'Ne yaksokhae. Jadi bagaimana?'

'Bagaimana apanya?'

'Bagaimana jika kita bertemu hari minggu ini?'

'Ugh... apakah tidak terlalu cepat?'

'Tentu saja tidak. Aku tak sabar untuk melihatmu secara langsung.'

'Uh... baiklah. Hari minggu di Lotte World?'

'Aku tak sabar menantikan hari itu.'

.

.

.

Jaejoong mundar-mandir di depan kedua sahabat setianya. Sesekali ia menatap handphone dan mengetik sesuatu lalu kembali mundar-mandir.

Saat ini, minggu sore yang sangat damai, Junsu dan Heechul sengaja berkunjung ke rumah Jaejoong. Sedari tadi keduanya merebahkan diri di kasur empuk milik Jaejoong dengan posisi tengkurap dan menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya! Joongie-ya. Kalau kau berniat mengacuhkan kami lebih baik kami pulang!" Protes Heechul.

Junsu mengangguk mengiyakan protesan Heechul

Jaejoong menatap keduanya dengan tatapan sengsara, "eottokhae?"

"Waeyo?" Tanya keduanya.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di karpet, berhadapan dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"U-know mengajakku bertemu."

"Yasudah temui saja hyong." Ucap Junsu polos.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku takut ia akan membenciku setelah tau keadaan yang sebenarnya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau iyakan, bodoh?"

"Aku tak punya alasan lagi untuk menolaknya, Chullie hyong."

"Ya kalau begitu tak ada cara lain selain perkataan Junsu tadi, temui saja."

Junsu kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi... tapi..."

"Tenang saja hyong. Kami akan selalu mendukungmu!" Junsu berkata dengan semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Bukan itu Su-ie... bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar tak bisa menerima keadaanku."

"Kalau begitu putuskan saja Joongie sayang."

"Nah benar apa kata Heechul hyong. Lagi pula U-know U-know lain kan masih banyak di luar sana."

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, "Tapi hanya dia yang aku inginkan."

.

.

.

Jaejoong merutuki pergerakan waktu yang bergerak amat sangat cepat -menurutnya. Ia selalu saja berpikir bagaimana jika U-know tak menyukainya, bagaimana jika U-know membencinya setelah itu, bagaimana jika U-know meminta putus, dan masih banyak lagi kata bagaimana yang terngiang di otaknya.

Bukannya ia tak mau bertemu sang pangeran pujaan hatinya. Hanya saja ia belum siap. Ia belum siap menghadapi semua konsekuensi yang akan terjadi.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tinggal tambahkan kuah dan bahan perasa lain juga kerupuk, pasti akan tambah lezat.

.

Di lain pihak, Yunho sangat-sangat menantikan hari minggu agar segera datang. Sesekali ia merutuki jam dan tanggal yang berjalan puluhan kali lebih lambat dari biasanya.

Ia tak sabar melihat wajah sang pujaan hati yang menurutnya pasti akan sangat cantik, mendengar suaranya, dan merasakan kulitnya yang sangat lembut. Apa-apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan nanti telah dipersiapkan matang-matang oleh Yunho dari jauh hari.

Bahkan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan hari minggu nanti telah ia persiapkan sehari setelah me reka setuju untuk bertemu. Biarlah ia berlebihan sedikit, tentu saja itu karena ia sangat amat menantikan pertemuannya dengan sang pujaan hati.

.

.

.

Waktu memang cepat sekali berlalu, hari ini adalah sabtu sore, dan itu artinya kurang dari 24 jam lagi mereka bertemu. Oh biar Jaejoong hitung, sekitar 17 jam 20 menit lagi sampai pertemuan perdana mereka. Dan Jaejoong benar-benar gugup saat ini, ia bahkan sampai menggigiti kukunya.

.

You got one new notification from twitter

UKNOWJUNG just now

HEROKIM boo... aku tak sabar menantikan pertemuan esok hari. Aku membayangkan kau akan tampak sangat cantik besok

.

"Oh... cantik?" Gumam Jaejoong.

Saatnya panik...

"MWOYA?! CANTIK?!"

Jaejoong berpikir, jika U-know menyebutnya cantik, berarti ia menganggap Jaejoong selama ini adalah yeoja? Berarti U-know straight?

Oh tuhan... terimakasih karena akhirnya otak Jaejoong berjalan cepat.

'Bagaimana ini bagaimana ini bagaimana ini' rutuknya dalam hati.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba menangkupkan tangannya dan menatap ke atas, "Tuhan... maafkan Joongie jika Joongie sering berbuat salah selama ini. Joongie juga meminta maaf jika Joongie selalu merepotkan kedua orangtua Joongie, Joongie mengaku salah karena selalu mengejek dua sahabat Joongie apalagi Su-ie si duckbutt." Curhatnya.

Sadarkah kau Kim Jaejoong yang menggemaskan? Kau mengakui kesalahanmu selalu mengejek sahabatmu tetapi di akhir doa kau malah mengejeknya.

"Jadi Joongie mohon, jangan beri Joongie cobaan yang sangat berat. Tolong buat Yunnie menerima kehadiran Joongie. Amin." Lanjutnya.

Setelah Jaejoong selesai dengan doanya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan masuk ke aplikasi line yang didalamnya terdapat chat grup khusus 3 Kim.

Jaejoong: 'CHULLIE HYONG SU-IE BANTU JOONGIE.'

Junsu: 'Waeyo hyong?'

Jaejoong: 'U-know mengira aku adalah seorang yeoja. Eottokhae?'

Heechul: 'MWOYA?!'

Jaejoong: 'Hyong eottokhe... tak mungkin kan aku tiba-tiba membatalkannya begitu saja.'

Junsu: 'Kalau begitu hyong menyamar saja jadi yeoja.'

Heechul: 'Tumben kau pintar Su-ie. Nah dia benar. Kau punya wajah cantik walau kau selalu menolak fakta itu.'

Jaejoong: 'Bolehkah seperti itu?'

Heechul: 'Tentu saja boleh! Itu hanyalah satu-satunya cara.'

Jaejoong: 'Tapi bagaimana... aku tak punya peralatan yeoja apapun.'

Heechul: 'Hal seperti itu serahkan saja padaku. Aku akan mendatangkan ibu peri untukmu.'

Junsu: 'Bisakah ibu peri itu memberikanku sebuah kaset game terbaru hyong?'

Heechul: 'Diamlah duckbutt!'

.

.

.

"SPADA JAEJOONGIE..." Heechul mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan brutal.

Jaejoong yang merasa terganggu dengan tidur cantiknya keluar kamar dengan berantakan, walaupun tak ada yang bisa menyangkal, ia masih tetap mempesona.

"Waeyo hyong? Ini masih pagi. Untuk apa kalian disini?"

Ah... rupanya nyawa Jaejoong masih melayang-layang di langit sana.

"Hyong lupa? Sekarang kan kau ada kencan dengan U-know?"

"MWO?! AKU LUPA! EOTTOKHAE?" Jaejoong panik sampai hampir menangis.

Heechul menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan datar. Lalu ia menyeret sang pelaku utama juga Junsu untuk mengikutinya masuk ke kamar Jaejoong, dibelakangnya terlihat seorang yeoja tengah mengintilinya.

Junsu mendudukkan Jaejoong juga Junsu di atas kasur, "Ini Jessica. Tetanggaku sejak kecil. Dialah ibu perimu Joongie."

Dan untuk beberapa jam kedepan, mari kita biarkan Jessica merubah princess kita.

.

.

.

"JINJJA KYEOPTA..." Junsu dan Heechul berteriak heboh.

Ah mari kita lihat. Kini Jaejoong benar benar berubah. Dia mengenakan wig dengan potongan curly warna coklat, dengan poni yang menutupi seluruh keningnya. Make up tipis membuat kesan alami pada wajah Jaejoong. Ia mengenakan dress lengan pendek selutut berwarna putih gading dengan aksen bunga-bunga ditepian dressnya. Jangan lupakan ganjalan di dadanya yang membuatnya terlihat seksi dan flat shoes senada dengan dressnya. Ah dia benar-benar cantik.

Jaejoong menatap cermin, "Ini benar-benar aku?"

.

.

.

Mereka janjian di depan Lotte World, Yunho mengatakan ia membawa setangkai bunga lily putih, dan Jaejoong pun telah mengatakan pada Yunho bahwa ia mengenakan dress putih gading.

Yunho melihatnya duluan, ia melihat Jaejoong yang membelakanginya.

"Boojae." Panggilnya.

Jaejoong berbalik. Dan waktu keduanya berhenti di saat itu.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Update cepat Yippie yay ahaha moodku sedang lumayan baik dan ide mengalir begitu saja**

**how? Seru tidak?**

**mereka sudah bertemu horray!**

**ahaha... gimana ini Jaejoongnya bohong**

**ah ya... chapter depan full Yunjae moment dating di Lotte World (sepertinya)**

**tolong review ya**


End file.
